horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quests
fire arrows It's not an errand per se since it is technically a crafting job but the game auto makes it and crafting jobs go under errands so I think it should still be included in some manner. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 07:39, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :It's just one of the quest objectives for The Point of the Spear and is already included on that page. Aya42 (talk) 23:07, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Location column It's not entirely clear what the meaning of the "Location" column is. For example, the Waterlogged quest has this as Deep Din, although the bulk of the quest takes place in Greycatch, and the questgiver is located in Song's Edge. Given that a single quest may involve several different locations, should this column... # be extended to include all locations the quest takes place in? # also include the location of the questgiver, if different from #1? Aya42 (talk) 01:25, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with your suggestions. Maybe note where the questgiver(s) is in the “given by” section ergo given by: Laulai at Song's Edge. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 01:55, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :I considered this but ultimately decided to use the location that most of the quest's action takes place in, or the location that has the most significance to the plot. Like, in Waterlogged you spend time in Greycatch but ultimately the whole point of the quest is to clear out Deep Din. Then on the quest's page it expands on the info by including all the relevant locations. Queenmirelurk (talk) 02:11, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Main Story Is it accurate to say that the only quests needed to "complete the main story" are the non-tribe quests? You can't complete To Cure the Darkness until you finish Revenge of the Nora, so technically those are required to progress through the narrative. Similarly, you can't finish the Looming Shadow until you do the Oseram quests. Queenmirelurk (talk) 02:08, November 13, 2017 (UTC) : This was based on some notes I made on my first playthrough (which was quite a while ago), so I'm not 100% on this. Reading through the descriptions of Revenge of the Nora and To Curse the Darkness, I don't see how the plots interact. The end result of the Nora quests is to get Sona to return to Mother's Crown, but I don't think her presence is required in any of the other quests in the main questline. As for The Looming Shadow, I'm pretty sure you only need to do the Oseram quests if you're aiming to get the "All Allies Joined" trophy. I'll try to do another playthrough on the easiest mode to test this when I've finished with the Frozen Wilds DLC. Aya42 (talk) 18:28, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :: If you try to do To Curse the Darkness before finishing Revenge of the Nora, Sylens won't show up at the campfire. Instead he tells you to take care of your business with the Nora before continuing the main quest. Similarly, if you haven't finished The Sun Shall Fall (last Oseram quest) then the "Looming Shadow" page in the notebook doesn't give you an objective, it just tells you to go do the Oseram quests first. You get a message like "Sun-King Avad can only be convinced to defend the Spire once you've stopped the other threat against him." So even though the narratives aren't totally related, you literally aren't able to complete the main ZD quest line without also doing the tribe quests! Queenmirelurk (talk) 18:54, November 13, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah. Now I remember the bit about Sylens' little speech. Have updated the page accordingly. Aya42 (talk) 19:23, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Ikrie's Challenge Rewards I've just added in what I got for completing it (10/10) on the first attempt, but it doesn't seem to match the reward specified in-game. If someone else can confirm this is the case, I'll include a note stating the in-game text is incorrect. I also got the unique mod, Survivor's Outfit Weave (+34% Resist Freeze, +20% Resist Melee), in one of the reward boxes. Can someone else confirm these results? Based on an external source, it seems you get the mod for getting gold, so will add to page. Aya42 (talk) 20:41, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Prereqs It looks a little cluttered with all the prereq info, in my opinion. Definitely useful but also the prereqs are on the quests' individual pages. I think this page works better as just a general overview that gives a central location to access all the quest pages and then the details work better on each page instead of in the index. I dunno, just my thoughts!!! Queenmirelurk (talk) 16:21, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm in two minds about this myself. The purpose is to make it apparent, at-a-glace, which side quests become available at which point in the game. Instead of that column, how about grouping the side quests (and errands) with colspan="5" headings, similar the Fallout 4 style, into... :*those in The Embrace, i.e. become available after Lessons of the Wild :*those in the Sacred Land, i.e. become available after The Womb of the Mountain :*those in the Sundom, i.e. become available after A Seeker at the Gates :...or something along those lines. :That sort of style could also be used to amalgamate the Frozen Wilds quests into the same table. Aya42 (talk) 15:26, November 17, 2017 (UTC)